Love and Tennis Mixer
by sweet32
Summary: Join Segaiku, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji Girls & Boys Tennis Team trip to London and guess what?... They have to live in the same roof, full of love and challenges :) ryosaku included with Segaiku, Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji Oc girls :) plzz give it a try!
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

**Hi every1!**

**Hope u like this fanfic**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R!**

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Introduction**

**Boys Tennis Team**

**Team Type**

**Segaiku**

Kunimitsu Tezuka Captain 3rd year

Shiuchiro Oishi Vice-captain 3rd year

Shusuke Fuji 3rd year

Eiji Kikumaru 3rd year

Takashi Kanwamura 3rd year

Sadaharu Inui 3rd year

Tekashi Momoshiro 2nd year

Kaoru Kaido 2nd year

Ryoma Echizen 1st year

Sumire Ryuzaki couch

**Rikkaidai**

Seiichi Yukimaru Captain 3rd year

Genichiro Sanada Vice- captain 3rd year

Renji Yanagi 3rd year

Akaya Kirihara 2nd year

Hiroshi Yagyuu 3rd year

Masaharu Niou 3rd year

Bunta Marui 3rd year

Jackal Kawahara 3rd year

**Shitenhouji**

Kuranosuke Shiraishi Captain 3rd year

Kenjiro Koishikawa Vice-captain 3rd year

Senri Chitose 3rd year

Kenya Oshitari 3rd year

Hikaru Zaizen 3rd year

Kintaro Toyama 1st year

Osama Watanabe couch

**Girls Tennis Team**

**Team Type**

**Segaiku**

Aiko Chiho Captain 3rd year

Emiko Ryuzaki 3rd year prodigy

Hanka Hoshi 3rd year Soft girl

Hisa Jin 3rd year Data girl, makes discusting juice

Sakuno Ryuzaki 1st year

**Doubles **

Fuuka Hachi Vice-captain 3rd year

Yumi Izumi 3rd year Hyper girl, knows acrobats

Kaede Kiwa 2nd year animal lover

Maaya kyuona 2nd year hyper girl

Machiko Naho Couch

**Rikkaidai**

Takara Yo Captain 3rd year

Suzuha Haruno Vice-captain 3rd year

Wakako Tsubasa 3rd year data girl

Nanami Kiwa 2nd year

**Double**

Utako Yui 3rd year

Momoka Nozumi 3rd year

Sakura Yasu 3rd year

Kyouna Madoka 3rd year

**Shitenhouji**

Miu Kazuki Captain 3rd year

Kinu Hisako Vice-captain 3rd year

Miyo Etsuyo 3rd year

June Ima 3rd year

Karin Ito 3rd year

Naru Chie 1st year

Fusa Anzu Couch

**(A/:N I didn't add Gin, Koharu, Yuji because I don't feel like it).**

**Sooooooo here is the introduction plus pairings ;) **

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The great news

**Hi every1!**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 1**

It was a normal day. Segaiku boys tennis team were having their practices. Until ryuzaki-sensie came and gathered all the regulars.

"I have a good news for all of you, you all are going to spend one month summer vacation, that is starting from Day after Tomorrow, in London with Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji" she said.

Everyone was surprised to hear that they were going to London. I mean LONDON!

"Demo, ryuzaki-sensie, isn't London too far," said Oishi worriedly.

"Yes, it is that is why we have booked private jet for all of you," she said

"We all are….28 players plus couches! How are we going to fit?" asked Oishi.

"Oh, we will!" Ryuzaki-sensie said while grinning.

"RYUZAKI-SENSIE!" someone said

Everyone turned around and saw Couch Machiko running toward them.

"Have you finalized the list of players who are willing to go to London?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry Machiko not today maybe tomorrow because I have just announced to them about it" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Oh, and I have a good news for you Ryuzaki Sakuno your granddaughter has now became a regular," Machiko-sensie said.

"Oh! That's really a good news for me, maybe I'll make her a cake," Ryuzaki-sensie said while grinning.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh, looks like practice is over. Well, see you later Ryuzaki-sensie!" Machiko-sensie said while walking away.

"So, regulars ask your parents about it and include yourself in the list, which is hanging in the changing room," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "Dismissed! Go change your clothes and have a nice day."

"Hai!" They said in Unison.

"Ne! ne! O-chibi are you going with us?" Kikumaru asked while pressing his arm against his neck.

"Kikumaru-senpai! That hurts let go off me! And no I'm not going to London Trip" Ryoma said with an annoyed look.

"And I almost forgot to tell you that we will be participating in webelton tournament!," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Yatta! We get to play in webelton tournament!" Kikumaru said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Eiji!" said Oishi.

"Heh, so then I change my mind I will go," said Ryoma walking away from the tennis courts to freshen up. He removed his hat and put his head under the tap feeling the cold water run through his hairs.

"O-ohayo Ryoma-kun," said a familiar voice.

Ryoma closed the tap to see who talked.

"Oh, Ryuzaki," he said while nodding. "Congrats on becoming a regular!"

"A-arigato!" she said while smiling.

You could say that Sakuno was really looking pretty in the regular uniform. She was wearing a simple white skirt with regular jacket on top the zip of the jacket was open underneath the jacket she wore a plain white shirt. Braids were as it is.

"Are you going to London?" she asked

"Ah," Ryoma answered.

RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh! Looks like it's home time, bye Ryoma-kun," She said while walking away.

Ryoma also returned back to the changing room and put on the school uniform. He reached home and went direct to his mother.

"Okaa-san, we are going to London can I with them?" he asked. Her Mom stopped chopping cucumbers.

"And why do I allow you to go to London in this age?" his mom asked.

"Okaa-san the school is taking us," he argued.

"Oye seshishounen! If Ryuzaki-sensie is going then I will let you go," his father said walking into the Kitchen.

"Yes, Old Man she is going in fact whole team is going, we're going to participate in webilton Tournament so can I go?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure," his father said. "Don't forget to flirt with some girls I have heard that-"

"NANJIRO!" Mrs. Echizen interrupted. "I don't want my child to get spoiled like you so just shut up!"

"Oh dear! Don't get so moody!" Nannjiro said.

Ryoma left the Kitchen because he knew what they will do next and he hated it!

**Next Day:**

Ryoma got up from bed and changed his clothes. Went down in the dinning room to eat breakfast. Before he sit on the chair there came a loud voice

"OOOYYYYYEEEE! ECHIZEN COME OUT NOW!" momo shouted.

Ryoma took a toast and took his back and ran out of the house.

"Momo-senpai! Don't shout like that in early morning you will wake up all the neighbor hood!" Ryoma said with annoying expression.

"Gomen, Echizen but you will come out only in this way!" momo said while grinning.

Ryoma sat at the back of momo's bike and they continued their journey.

"Momo-senpai? Are you going to London?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah yes my parents really trust Ryuzaki-sensie. So did you get the permission?" momo asked.

"Aa," Ryoma said.

They reached school after 5 minutes.

"MOMO CHAN! O-CHIBI!" Kikumaru came running toward them. "Ne? Ne? Ne? did you guys got permission?" He asked.

"Hai," they said in unison.

"YAAAATTTTAAAAAA!" beamed Kikumaru. "Let's gooooo and register in the list." **(A/:N I just love kikumaru's character :) )**

They went into changing room and wrote their names into the list. All the regulars had registered their names.

In the afternoon, Ryuzaki-sensie took the list from the changing room and went into the office. She went into the office, opened her computer, logged on and wrote their names and send to God know where.

After the practice, Ryuzaki-sensie gathered all the regulars and said: "Everyone I have registered you into the trip we will be leaving tomorrow so get ready."

"Hai," they said in unison.

**NEXT DAY:**

Everyone went home really excited for the trip. The next day all regulars met at the school waiting for the bus to arrive. At 9:00 o'clock sharp the bus arrived everyone got into the bus.

Fuji sat next to Taka, Ryoma sat next to Momo, Eiji sat next to Oishi, Kaido sat next to Inui and Tezuka sat next to Ryuzaki-sensie.

"You all will sit in this arrangement in plane too," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai,"

So they reached airport at 10:00. Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji was already there. So they all went to private jet section. After all check-out and passeports and blah blah (A/:N I have skipped all the waiting for jet and everything) they arrange themselves just like before.

"Alright! I will take attendance to make sure everyone is here," Osama-sensie said.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka"

"Here" Tezuka replied.

"Shiuchiro Oishi,"

"Here, sir" Oishi said.

"Eiji Kikumaru"

"Here nya~~" Eji said.

And the list goes on. So everyone was here except three players of Shitenhouji Koharu Konjiki and Yuki Hitaji and Gin Ishida (A:/N I did'nnt add them because two of them are homo-sexual and this is romance fanfic).

Thus, their journey starts from now on full of fun, adventure, romance and tennis.

**Thanks for the reviews people. Sorry I didn't update soon. You see I was busy playing that FB Game Criminal Case that I almost forgot about it sorryyyyyyy.**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to London

**Hi every1!**

**How are you all hope you r gaining good health oh great look I started to write letter che.**

**Oh well Kikumaru-senpai please do the disclaimer **

**Kikumaru: Hai! Sweet32 does not own prince of tennis nya~**

**Sweet32: but I do own this story this is my creation (:**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;) **

**Relationships**

**Chapter: 2**

They were in the plane doing different activities like Oishi, Kikiumaru, Momo and Taka were playing UNO. Tezuka was talking to Ryuzaki-sensie about OF COURSE tennis. Ryoma was sitting alone reading a guide book. Momo insisted him to play with them but he declined (Typical Ryoma). Inui and Kaido were talking on some data. Shiraishi was talking with Kin-chan. Kin-chan was telling him about his collection of mangas. Marui was eating pastry. Sanada was talking to Yukimaru about God knows what. Everyone else were talking about their own interest.

**At Segaiku Girls Tennis Team:**

Everyone was practicing when Machiko-sensie walked into court.

"GIRLS, the practice is cancelled non-regulars pack your stuff and go home and regular I have urgent news for you all," She said. "Gathers in court A."

The regulars immediately gathered in the court and said "Regulars we have just received the news that Boys & Girls Tennis Tournament has been decided to be held in London, so we will be leaving with Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji… tomorrow, I'll give you all my no. so if your parents agree we will stay there for a month with the segaiku boys tennis team."

Everyone got excited and were happy because they were little **(A/:N In my language we say itu :P ) **jealous of them having vacation. Machiko-sensie dictated all of them her no. then everyone packed their belongings and went home. Machiko-sensie knew that she could not contact Ryuzaki-sensie because she was travelling so she waited for tomorrow.

**Next day with Boys Tennis Team:**

They arrived at London airport n the early morning. Couches again counted the players. Ryuzaki-sensie after counting said: "Everyone-." But was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Moshi, Moshi?" she answered. "Oh Machiko! Yes we had a comfortable journey. Nani?! Ah yes I'll wait alright! of course Sakuno will come yes, thank you bye!" with that she ended the call. Everyone was staring at her with blank faces.

"What's with the faces, I just got call from Machiko-sensie, she is the couch of Segaiku Girls Tennis Team couch, she told me that there is going to be a tennis tournament here in London in which you all are going to participate and girls tennis team too from your school and they will stay with us together. So we will wait for them until then I have decided that we will stay at home and wait for them after that we will take tour together everywhere in London," she said while grinning.

"First everyone was quiet. Then

"Heh," Ryoma said, smirking.

"KOSHIMAE! This is getting interesting ne?," Kin-chan said while pumping his fist in the air.

Ryoma just nodded.

"Minna, calm down let's not waste time here and go to our house I know you all must be tired and I need to write a whole of which events you all are going to attend," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

So everyone sat in the bus and reached home it was really biiiiigggggggg! More like mansion.

Ryuzaki-sensie opened the huge brown door with a key and everyone entered the house. It was really beautiful.

**House Details:**

It consisted of four big light brown doors, the first door on left corner was the kitchen, the second on the right corner was huge dinning room. There were two doors on the front the left door consisted of 6 more bedrooms on the centre was a small you can say T.V launch. Next on the right front were also 6 more bedrooms and on the centre small T.V launch.

The dinning room there was big chandelier on the centre and the dinning table was really loooong. There were two dinning tables each consisting of 28 chairs. On the corner was 50'inch LCD T.V with whole music system. Outside was a beautiful garden and four tennis courts.

**Normal POV: **

The players when went inside, their mouth were open with shock when they saw those rooms. Tezuka just widen his eyes them recovered same with Ryoma.

"Everyone, keep your mouth close flies will go inside your mouth," Ryuzaki-sensie said jokingly.

"Ryuzaki-sensie, this house is so huge it's more like a mansion," Oishi said.

"Yeah, it used to belong to us when Sakuno's family were here but we closed it due to some personal circumstances," she said. "Oh well! Everyone your rooms are inside the left front door come on move it!"

Everyone opened the door the left front door. It had a 32'inch LCD T.V. with cushions and couches and a music system.

"Everyone, I have wrote all your names in these chits l'll shuffle them," Osama-sensie said while shuffling the chits. "then you can go to your respective rooms. The schools captain please come out and take papers out one by one." The captains stepped out and took the papers from a bowl of their Schools and

**Room arrangements:**

ROOM A

Tezuka

Taka

Kaidoh

Inui

ROOM B

Momoshiro

Ryoma

Oishi

Eiji

Fuji

ROOM C

Yukimaru

Sanada

Kirihara

Renji

ROOM D

Hiroshi

Niou

Jackal

Marui

ROOM E

Shiraishi

Kintaro

Senri

Kenya

ROOM F

Zaizen

Kenjiro

Osama-sensei

**Normal POV**

Ryuzaki-sensie was to live with the girls.

So, everyone took their belongings and went to their respective rooms.

**(A:/N I'll say Room B is Ecstasy :P)**

Ryoma went into the room. It was simple. It had four bunk beds and a single bed. Oishi took the single bed. Eiji and Momo took upper bed and Ryoma and Fuji took the lowers ones. Everyone readily went to sleep because of their tiring journey.

**Next Day:**

Early morning everyone got up and went into dining room.

"Sorry minna but I've ordered a fast food breakfast because we don't have eggs and all grocery and when the girls will come then they will make breakfast today we will order from outside," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

A few oooo's and awww's were but then they agreed.

"Good Morning" Ryoma said, rubbing his eyes.

"Eh, Echizen it is very rare for you to say Good Morning," Fuji said with amusement.

"Hn," was all ryoma said.

Everyone finished their breakfast.

"Everyone there are tennis courts here but they are four so those who want to play outside can go outside with Osama-sensie, please take them. Others who want to play underground can come with me," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Eh? You have underground tennis courts?!" Momo said.

"Ah yes! We have 12 tennis courts, Sakuno's parents and our other relatives really loved tennis," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

So Ryoma, Kin, Fuji, Siraishi, Kirihara, Sanada stayed outside others went underground.

"KOSHIMAEE! Let's play a match!" exclaimed Kintaro.

"Yadda," Ryoma said, looking away.

"Oh come on Koshimae pleaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee," Kintaro said with puppy eyes.

"Hn, let's go," Ryoma said.

"YATAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kintaro said while pumping his fist in the air.

**Others:**

Ryuzaki-sensie pushed a button. Suddenly a tile from the dinning room floor opened a group of stairs were shown. She descended toward the stairs and everyone followed her.

"Awesome!" Kikumaru said looking here and there.

While they were descending stairs on the sides were photo of Sakuno and Emiko together. Some were of Emiko's family.

"Who is she?" Inui asked while writing something on his notebook.

"Oh she is the my second grand daughter Emiko Ryuzaki she is in 3rd year like you may be she's your class fellow I think she is the prodigy of Segaiku Girls Tennis Team. Her techniques are Sakura no tsnami, Sakura no tsubame and Sakura no fushi." Ryuzaki sensie said.

"Oh," Inui said writing all data on his book.

When the stairs finished there came a photo of Sakuno as little girl and Emiko as maybe 5 years holding hands.

"Kawaiiii," Kikumaru said. "Sakuno-chan and Emiko-chan were so cute."

"Kikumaru, you think my grand daughters are ugly now?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensie.

"N-no I didn't meant that hehehehe," Kikumaru said while rubbing back of his neck.

"Oh well! Minna welcome to Sakuno Courts!" Ryuzaki sensie said.

"Sakuno Courts?" Kenya said with confusion.

"Oh yeah, Sakuno's parents named it after her," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "Alright everyone take turns to play tennis while the others interested can go to that training room there are all sorts of machine which help you to train.""

Everyone started to play tennis some running laps some exercising.

At night in the dinning everyone chatted excitedly about the courts. In dinner they had Papa John's Pizza and then went to bed.

**Thanks for the reviews and yeah this story I'm so excited to write all these chapter hope you enjoyed it I will surely update soon until then**

**R  
E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! (: **


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival of Girls Tennis Team

**Hi every1!**

**I'm sooooooo excited to write you this story I have no timings of uplaoding chapters so I'll upload whenever I'm free :) Oh well Kikumaru-senpai please do the disclaimer.**

**Kikumaru: hai but before that I think u should fix ur timings of uploading nya~**

**Me: Nu-uh I hate breaking promises and I'm real busy these days so no fix tmings**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: if I owned it I would've added romance :)**

**Kikumaru: but she does own this story nya~~**

* * *

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 3**

**With Girls Tennis team**

**With Sakuno:**

Sakuno got up early in excitement of the trip. She also had a dream of her London's house. She readily got up and pressed her clothes. Packed her necessary belongings and tennis bag, took shower and dressed herself up. She took out her sneakers because she knew that if she wears something else her feet will go sore. She turned off the gas. Suddenly, she heard the horn of a bus. She locked the front door and gave the keys to the neighbors. And went into the bus. Almost everyone was in the bus, Sakuno sat next to Naru.

"Sakuno did you pack all your things? You sure nothing is left? Did you-," Fuuka asked but was interrupted by Machiko-sensie.

"Fuuka, don't get wooried she's fine. I know it."

"Yes, couch," Fuuka said.

"And off we go to London!" Maaya said Excitedly.

"Sakuno-channnn~~~~~ it's so good to see you!" Yumi exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

"Yumi-chan leave her alone she can't breath!" Fuuka said.

"Ahhh Gomen gomen hehehehehe," Yumi said scratching the back of her neck.

"Ohayo Emiko ni-chan," Sakuno greeted her cousin.

"Ohayo, Sakuno," Emiko said smiling at her.

They arrived at the airport at 10: 00.

"Alright minna stay together don't get hyper and last but not least don't panic," said Fusa-sensie.

They went into the private jet section. They sat themselves and the private jet started.

Sakuno sat next to Naru, Aiko sat next to Emiko, Hanka sat next to Hisa, Yumi sat next to Fuuka, Kaede sat next to Maaya, Takara sat next to Suzuha, Sakura sat next to Wakako, Utako sat next to Momoka, Koyuno sat next to Nanami, Miu sat next to June, there were three seets in last where Kinu, Miyo and Karin sat and Fuuka-sensie and Machiko-sensie was in front.

Sakuno took out her Ipod and headphones and started listening to her favorite song Let it go. She was really happy, she get to see her London house. It's been two years since she visited.

"Everyone! We will be staying with the boys in the same house so behave yourselves," Machiko-sensie warned. "Or you know the punishment Segaiku girls and other girls also listen, who ever breaks the rules will be given Hisa's juice, understood?"

"Hai," they all said in unison.

The night came and everyone went to sleep with their heads leaning on their seated partner's shoulder. Fuuka-sensie and Machiko-sensie were discussing something.

**Next Day:**

They landed early in the morning at about 7:00 o'clock.

"Everyone! Welcome to London!" Fusa-sensie said cheerfully.

"This is so awesome!" Mayya cried.

"I can't believe I'm in London," Sakura said.

They took a bus and directed towards the Ryuzaki house or may I say mansion~.

They arrived at the mansion after about fifteen minutes. When they arrived their jaws dropped accept Sakuno and Emiko who stood their smiling at the house.

"It's been years ne sakuno?" Emiko said.

"Hai," Sakuno replied.

"S-S-S-S-Sakuno-chan was this your house?" asked Maaya with wide eyes.

"Hai!" Sakuno said.

"Let's go inside," Emiko said.

"Get ready to be amazed!" said Sakuno while giggling.

Emiko ran and opened the front door. They went inside. It was too early but the boys were already up and were in the dinning room having breakfast. Emiko and Sakuno ran to the dinning room. They opened the dining room's door , everyone looked towards the door to see who arrived and saw two girls.

"Obaa-chan, Ohayo," Sakuno greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakuno, Emiko," said Ryuzaki-sensie while smiling.

They ran towards the left and pushed the red button. By pushing the red button more buttons came into view. Sakuno pressed the button with cherry ponta icon and Emiko pressed the button with Orange and carrot juice.

Suddenly the chandelier started to move upwards and closed into a case and a machine with 56 cups shaped cases. There was a sudden voice and from two cups, on the right side were thrown on the table. And then again the ceiling flipped the chandelier came down and everything came back to normal only ON THE CEILING! Meanwhile **(A:/N *snorts*) **the boys had their jaws dropped they couldn't believe what just happened except Tezuka who just widened his eyes little. Sakuno and Emiko took those cups, in those cups were sticks with ice ball on them coloured with shocking pink or orange.

"W-what just happened?" Kirihara said, first one to get recovered.

"Everyone! Sorry to surprise you all like this, this is Sakuno as you know and this is Emiko my second grand daughter, you would've known her she is new but I think she is in I think Fuji's class right?" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai, she is my chemistry partner," Fuji replied smiling at Emiko. Emiko blushed.

"Good, so the thing which just now happened was that this ceiling," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "Consist of a system which makes a snack which is a ball of ice on a stick and adds the specified juice flavor. Emiko's father's friend owned a ponta factory and it was common in his city when Emiko's father tasted it he loved it so he setted up a whole system of it, so if any of you wants refreshments just push that red button select any of your favorite juice flavor after selecting that just click on the table side right or left then click on green button and you will get the snack, understood?."

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"It's so good to see you again, Oba-san," Emiko said.

"Ah, now go to your room, Sakuno after setting up come to me. We need grocery and you need to go to supermarket with someone umm-" Ryuzaki-sensie said but was cut off by Sakuno.

"Obaa-chan I think I should go to shopping tomorrow because I'm tired right now," Sakuno said.

"That's a great idea," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

Sakuno and Emiko went into the left front door all girls were already settled in their rooms.

ROOM A

Aiko

Hanka

Hisa

Kaede

Ryuzaki-sensie

ROOM B

The room was not full so Sakuno and Emiko settled down in that room

Maaya

Sakuno

Fuuka

Yumi

Emiko

ROOM C

Takara

Suzuha

Nanami

Wakako

Machiko-sensie

ROOM D

Utako

Momoka

Kyuona

Sakura

ROOM E

Mui

Naru

Miyo

June

ROOM 6

Karin

Kinu

Fusa-sensie

They were going to have the best holidays ever especially summer.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! :) I know I have crazy ideas for this story but this is fanfic so think it as fiction there are many things in further story which r fiction so do **

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5: RyoSaku goes for shopping

**Hi every1!**

**Please do review so that I can continue onegai **

**Kikumaru: onegai *puppy eyes***

**Me: Kikumaru-senpai I didn't call you **

**Kikumaru: I knew u would call so I came earlier **

**Me: whatever. Please do the disclaimer**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own prince of tennis**

**Me: but I do own this story :)**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;) **

**Love and Tennis**

**Chapter: 4**

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Ryuzaki-sensie called out from the dinning hall.

"Hai," Sakuno came running into the dinning hall.

"Sakuno, remember I told you to bring me some groceries," Ryuzaki-sensie said, sorting some papers.

"Hai, demo Obaa-chan you know that I always get lost," Sakuno said, sadly.

"Ah, yeah call Ryoma for me will you?" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai, I'll be right back," said Sakuno.

She walked towards the tennis courts feeling relieved that she didn't get lost. Sakuno reached the tennis courts and ryoma near one of them watching the match between Kikumaru and Momo.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno called out.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" asked Ryoma.

"Eto Oba-chan is calling you," Sakuno said trying not to blush.

Ryoma began to walk towards the dinning hall with Sakuno at back.

"Ah, Ryoma! I know that you have been in Lonndon once ne?" Ryuzaki-sensie asked.

"Hai," said Ryoma.

"Well! You see we are out of groceries I want you to take Sakuno to the nearest supermarket that is Carrefour," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Sure," Ryoma said.

"Good, Sakuno here is the list of things you need and the money. Grab a snack while coming there is a shop Baskin Robins if you want to," Ryuzaki-sensie said, handling the money and the list.

"Hai, Obaa-chan," said Sakuno.

"KORA! Come back here yumi!" said Aiko.

"Uff! Looks like I need to make them work," said Ryuzaki-sensie.

Sakuno and Ryoma got out of the house took a taxi and headed towards their destination. No one said a word. Sakuno was looking at the list and Ryoma was looking outside.

**At Home: **

Ryuzaki-sensie went into the tennis courts.

"CAPTAINS OF ALL TEAMS ASSEMBLE NOW!" Ryuzaki-sensie shouted, making everyone alert.

Tezauka, Yukimaru, Shiraishi, Aiko, Takara and Miu assembled immediately couches also came.

"Captains! Assemble you team members from your team now," said Ryuzaki-sensie with her hands on her waist.

In 5 minutes all the teams assembled with their captains in front.

"Everyone, today we will not play tennis," Ryuzaki-sensie said. A few Aw's and oh man's were heard. "The house is realy dusty and messy so I want you all to clean, this place got it?"

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"Goog, couches please bring the mopes and some soaps and brushes," said Ryuzaki-sensie. "I have only few soaps so use it thoroughly and wisely. One more thing! I have now decided that we will making one day for cleaning house that will be Sunday I'll put everyone in charge, got it?"

"Hai," The players said in unison.

Ryuzaki-sensie took chits from pocket and put them into her palm.

"Now everyone, one by one come here and take one chit look at it and keep it in the bowl, understood?" Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai!"

One by one everyone came and took the chits so the result was:

**For Moping**

In Dinning Hall:

Tezuka

Aiko

Yukimaru

Takara

Kenjiro

Kinu

In Kitchen:

Emiko

Yumi

Fuuka

Maaya

**Dish Washing:**

Eiji

Oishi

Momo

Fuji

**Grocery:**

Sakuno

Ryoma( they kept it because they already gone)

Naru

Kintaro

**Cleaning tennis courts:**

Basement:

Inui

Kaidoh

Sanada

Hisa

Kaede

Suzuha

Garden:

Renji

Zaizen

Wakako

Karin

Takashi

Hanka

**Cleaning the ceiling machine:**

Machiko-sensie (As it was only to push the button "Repair")

**Mowing of Garden and Watering plants:**

Miu

Shiraishi

Senri

Miyo

Kenya

June

**Cleaning of Glasses and windows:**

Utako

Hiroshi

Niou

Kyouna

Momoka

Jackal

**Washing clothes:**

Clothes of Boys: Marui, Akaya

Clothes of girls: Nanami, Sakura

"Everyone get to work, oh yeah! Clean your rooms by yourself, alright?" Said Ryuzaki-sensie

The one who were moping took the mops and buckets and got to work.

**With RyoSaku:**

They reached Carrefour and gave the taxi fare.

"Let's go Ryuzaki," said Ryoma.

He holded her hand so that she may not get lost. Sakuno blushed as she felt his hand on hers.

They enetered the Carrefour. Sakuno took out the list from her pocket. Ryoma snatched the list from her hand. Sakuno pouted.

"Let's see," Ryoma said, looking at the list. Sakuno tried to take it from him but he lifted the list high above her as he made she can't jump high enough to get the list by putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her down every time she jumped.

"Man, come on Ryoma-kun give it back, we do not have all day," said Sakuno as she tried to reach him.

"Yada," Ryoma said.

"Mou! Give it back," Sakuno said raising her voice. Sakuno pouted and Ryoma smirked looking very proud of himself, then suddenly something unexpected happened , one moment he was smirking his victory and next moment Sakuno grabbed the list. She looked at the list.

"Hm, let's go to the Fuits and Vegetable section first," Sakuno said.

"Hn," Ryoma said walking towards the fruits and vegetables section.

"Wait! Ryoma-kun! Mou, don't you know first we need a trolley," Sakuno said.

"Stay here, I will bring it and . . . . . don't move," Ryoma said with serious eyes.

"Hai!" Sakuno said blushing madly.

'Mou, why do I have to go with him,' she thought. 'Obaa-chan should have chose Emiko nee-chan.'

Her thought were interrupted when Ryoma came with a trolley.

"Let's go," Ryoma said.

They reached the fruits and vegetables section.

"Alright here it is written:

1 kg Tomatoes

1 kg Cucumber

1 kg Potatoes

1 kg Apples

1 kg bananas

1 kg Capcicum

1 kg cherries

And 1 kg Oranges," Sakuno said while looking in the list.

"I'll take the fruits and you take the vegetables," Ryoma said.

"Alright," Sakuno nodded.

She tore of a packet from the roll and started putting Tomatoes in it. She wisely chosed all Tomatoes which were ripped. After she putted the packet in the trolley then to the next vegetables and so on. She finished up, worried that Ryoma did not come back so she went into the fruits section. Seeing that Ryoma had difficulty in putting apples into the packet. She smirked and walked over to Ryoma.

"Ara, looks like I just found out the weakness of the GREAT ECHIZEN RYOMA," Sakuno said.

"What?" Ryoma said looking at her. "Tch whatever I was never at this."

"Ryoma-kun now look the apples which you have chosed are all not good," Sakuno said.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Ryoma-kun why don't stand beside the trolley I'll just bring the fruits," With that she went to get some cherries.

Ryoma stood there with the trolley.

" Hm this one's good," Sakuno said to herself, picking up some cherries from the basket.

"Well, Well, look who we've here a little beautiful young lady," said a manly voice. "Dear lady, would you like to come with me? it'll fun."

"N-no!" said Sakuno as he tried to hold her hand. 'Ryoma-kun where are you?' Sakuno thought.

"Sorry uncle! But she is busy today maybe next time," Said a familiar voice.

"Tch," said the man walking away.

"Th-thanks for saving me," Sakuno said.

"Hn, are you done?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah let's go," said Sakuno.

They took all the grocery qhich was written in the list.

"Why do we need popcorn?" Ryoma asked as they headed towards the popcorn section.

"Maybe we would watch a movie or something so we would need them," Sakuno said.

They finished shopping and went to the counter section

**I know I know it's lame right but still please…..**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets clean up

**Hi every1!**

**Thanku so much for the review. Please review more ^_^**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: But I do own this story it's my creation ;)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;) **

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 5**

**At Home:**

"Alright everyone! Start your work," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Let's go Fuuka, to the Kitchen," Emiko said, holding the mop.

"Emiko-senpai wait up I'm also coming with you," Maaya said.

They went into the Kitchen and saw the boys had already started their work. Eiji was wiping the plates with Dishwashing liquid and sponge. Fuji was drying the plates with a cloth. Oishi was washing the plates and Momoshiro was setting the plates on the stand. Without a word the girls started to work. Fuuka filled the bucket with water and added a drop of phenyl in it. She placed the bucket in the centre so that everyone could use it. One by one the girls dipped their mops in the bucket and started moping the floor.

"Where is Yumi-senpai?" Maaya asked, while wiping the floor.

"Don't know," Fuuka said.

Just then Yumi came in with headphones on and eyes closed she didn't see that the floor was wet. She was when everything happened in slow motion Yumi slipped followed by Maaya and Fuuka but as expected from a Sadist Emiko did not fall.

"Hahahahahaha you guys are so clumsy," Emiko said, holding the mop and laughing. Fuji, Eiji, Oishi and Momoshiro turned around to see the three girls on the floor. Yumi grabbed Emiko's leg causing her to lose balance and fall on the ground with an 'Eeep'.

"Bwahahahahahaha!," Yumi, Fuuka and Maaya laughed.

"You know what happens when you mess with me," Emiko said, smiling evily.

Fuji smirked. 'Looks like I found one of my kind' he thought.

All of their laughs stopped.

Hisa was passing by when Emiko gave her a I-think-your-juice-is-needed-here look.

Hisa came running into the Kitchen with a jug of juice and a glass.

"Looks my juice is needed here," Hisa said, her glasses shinning like Inui.

"RUN FOR IT!" Maaya and Yumi shouted. They got up and ran out of the Kitchen.

Emiko stood up but again lost her balance she slipped again instead of hitting the ground she was caught in a strong arms of someone when she opened her eyes she blushed at the seen that Her's and Fuji's faces were just inches apart. Fuji helped her up.

"Th-thanks, Fuji-san," Emiko said, blushing madly.

Fuji was amused by Emiko's blushing.

"No problem, Oh Hisa-san can I taste your juice?" Fuji asked, looking at Hisa.

"You also drink this juice," Emiko asked as Hisa poured her juice in a glass.

"Yes," Fuji said, taking the glass from Hisa.

"Me too," Emiko said.

"Saa! Looks like we have something in common," Fuji said, smiling.

"A-ah," Emiko stuttered.

"Emiko-san would you like taste my juice?" asked Inui, coming out of nowhere.

"Sure, I heard it from Sakuno that it was really popular in Boys Tennis Team," Emiko said.

"Ahhh, That was refreshing thanks Hisa-san," Fuji said, returning her the glass. "Arigato."

"No problem," Hisa said.

"This is yummy, Inui-san but I recommend you to add a little black pepper in it," Emiko said.

"Hm, I'll try," Inui said.

Meanwhile when Emiko, Fuji, Inui and Hisa were talking on the topic of juices. Eiji, Momo and Oishi escaped from there to save themselves.

"Nya~ I think Fujiko-chan got a girlfriend just like him," Eiji said.

"Ahh young love, young love," Momo said.

**With RyoSaku XD :**

Ryoma and Sakuno finished all the money and shoppers and blah blah blah. They took a taxi and headed home.

They reached home after 15 minutes. They paid the fare. Sakuno went inside to get help to bring the shoppers inside.

"Eto, Obaa-chan we need some people to take the shoppers inside," Sakuno said.

"Ah, Sakuno you came back! How was your date?" Ryuzaki-sensie teased.

"Mou, Obaa-chan," Sakuno blushed.

"Hahaha, alright, alright, Kintaro, Naru come here," Ryuzaki-sensie called out.

"Hai," Kintaro and Naru said.

"Can you help Sakuno and Ryoma to bring in the shoppers?" Ryuzaki-sensie asked.

"Sure," They said in unison.

They went out and saw Ryoma standing with the shoppers.

"KOSHIMAEE!" Kintaro came running.

"Annoying," Ryoma muttered.

"IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE YOU WENT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kintao said, hugging him and rubbing his cheeks with Ryoma's.

Sakuno and Naru sweetdropped.

"Eto Kintaro-kun it's been… 2 hours since he left," Naru said.

"Stiilllll~" Kintaro said.

"Let's take the shoppers inside," Ryoma said, ignoring Kintaro's hug.

They took the shoppers inside in the Kitchen and took all the things out of the shoppers, placing them into their respective places.

After finishing Sakuno opened the dinning and saw Tezuka and Aiko cleaning and talking about something, Takara and Yukimaru were moping the floor.

Aiko turned to see Sakuno standing. 'you wait till night I'm gonna tease you with my heart's content' Aiko thought.

"Ah, Sakuno you came back," Aiko said.

"Hai," Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, go down into the courts and see if you can find Hanka," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Hai," Sakuno said.

She descended the stairs and saw Hanka already finished cleaning.

"Hanka-senpai, Obaa-chan is calling you," Sakuno said.

"A-alright just let me tell them about it," Hanka stuttered.

Hanka walked over to Wakako.

"Wakako-chan, Ryuzaki-sensie is calling so I'm going," Hanka said, softly.

"Sure, we're also coming," Wakako said.

"A-alright," Hanka said.

Hanka and Sakuno went into the dinning hall and to Ryuzaki-sensie.

"Ah, Hanka dear I know that your family own a big restaurant and that you're a good cook, can you make dinner today for us," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"S-sure, demo I need help because there are so many people," Hanka said.

"Ah yes you're right, Kanwamura come here," Ryuzaki-sensie said when she saw Kanwamura.

"Hai?" Takashi said.

Hanka blushed she had a crush on Takashi ever since their family met. Both of their families were great friends.

"Kanwamura ,can you help Hanka to prepare Dinner?" Ryuzaki-sensie asked.

First Takashi hesitated but then Fuji came out of nowhere and handed him the racket.

"Here, Taka-san," Fuji said.

"BURNIING! BABY COME ON HANKA WE'VE DINNER TO COOK!" Takashi yelled.

Fuji snatched the racket from Takashi's hand.

"That's better," Fuji said.

"Ehehehe, sorry," Takashi said, nervously.

They walked into the Kitchen and began making Sushi.

"Oooooo looks like those two love birds got some romantic time to spend," Emiko said to Aiko.

"I have an idea," Aiko said.

"Since when you started taking interest in these things?" Emiko asked.

"Since now," Aiko glared.

"Or may be since you met Tezuka-san," Emiko smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? Kuni-chan is just my childhood friend and my class fellow and yours too," Aiko said.

"Kuni-chan~" Emiko teased.

Emiko was about to say something when Yumi jumped in.

"Whatcha doin?" Yumi asked.

Aiko and Emiko jerked up with the sudden entry of Yumi.

"Yumi, how many times do I've to tell you that not to jump in like that," Aiko said with her hand on her chest.

"Ehehheheheh soorrrrryyyy~~~~," Yumi said.

"Uf!" Aiko huffed.

"So what were you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," Emiko smirked.

"Ok girls in the court," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

**Em sooooo sorry I didn't update soon you my laptop charger broked so that is why :)**

**Soory guys :)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi every1!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing n I'll update fast :)**

**Oh yeah and one more thing sorry if I don't update upcoming chapters you see Ramadan is approaching and after that I've first term exams sooo you know I'll be busy soooorrryyyyyyy :)**

**Oh and I know u all must be confused that how do the OC girls look like so this chapter is all about their personalities and blah blah.**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: But I do own this story :)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**

* * *

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 6**

**Segaiku **

**Aiko Chiho**

Captain of Segaiku girls tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, cheery type, Tezuka's childhood friend, Tezuka's, Fuji's, Eiji's, Inui's, Oishi's and Takashi's class fellow, does top in class after Tezuka, special moves in tennis: Aiko's aura, Dragon's dail, flaming beat.

**Fuuka Hachi**

Vice captain of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, Fair skin colour, Mother Hen of the team, studies in Aiko class, Doubles partner with Yumi Izumi, average in class, special moves in tennis: Fu hin, crossover.

**Emiko Ryuzaki**

Sadist of Segaiku tennis team, Brown coloured hair, fair skin colour, Aiko and Fuuka's class fellow, great percentages in studies, Grand daughter of Ryuzaki-sensie, special moves in tennis: Sakura no tsnami, Sakura no tsubame and Sakura no fushi.

**Hanka Hoshi**

The most sweet girl in Segaiku tennis team, brown coloured hair, fair skin colour, Aiko's class fellow, average in studies, Kanwnmura's childhood friend, great cook, special movesi n tennis: burning sun.

**Yumi Izumi**

Moodchanger of Segaiku tennis team, red coloured hair, two pony tails hairstyle( Kawaii nya~), fair skin colour, hyper type, average in studies, play acrobatic tennis, doubles partner with Fuuka, special moves in tennis: Hola hopa, Crazy beam.

**Hisa Jin**

Data woman of Segaiku tennis team, black coloured hair, fair skin colour, class fellow of Aiko, average in studies, Data tennis.

**Kaede Kiwa**

Sweet girl of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, Class fellow of Momoshira and Kaidoh, Animal lover, Average in studies, doubles partner with Maaya, special moves in tennis: omniversa, cat-dog move.

**Maaya Kyouna**

Power house of Segaiku tennis team, Black coloured hair, fair skin colour, Class fellow of Kaede, Hyper, average in studies, doubles partner with Kaede, special moves in tennis: Boomerang, bubble gum blast.

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

You all know her character but special tennis moves: swift serve, roller craze.

**Machiko Naho**

Couch of Segaiku tennis team

* * *

**Rikkaidai**

**Takara Yo**

Captain of Rikkaidai tennis team, Class fellow of Yukimaru, Dark blue coloured hair( just like yukimaru's), fair skin colour, always comes 2nd in class, special moves in tennis: Meditation, slow swift.

**Suzuha Haruno**

Vice-captain of Rikkaidai Tennis team, class fellow of Sanada, Black coloured hair, curly hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, special moves in tennis: Wind fly, whoosh serve.

**Wakako Tsubasa**

Data woman of Rikkaidai Tennis team, class fellow of Suzuha, dark green coloured hair, fair skin colour, great percentages in studies, plays data tennis.

**Nanami Kiwa**

Class fellow of Kirihara, Chemistry lab partner of Kirihara, has a little crush on Kirihara, curly black hair, side pony hairstyle, fair skin colour, average in studies,, special moves in tennis: Cut serve, kiris kom.

**Utako Yui**

Class fellow of Wakako, Dark brown coloured hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, doubles partner with Momoka Nozumi, special moves in tennis: Sandy serve.

**Momoka Nozumi**

Class fellow of Wakako, silver French braid hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, doubles partner with Utako Yui, special moves in tennis: spin serve, bouncer boam.

**Sakura Yasu**

Class fellow of Wakako, bubblegum pink curly hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, doubles partner with Kyuona, special moves in tennis: net cracker.

**Kyouna Madoka**

Class fellow of Sakura, Dark brown hair, less fair skin colour (just like jackal ;)), average in studies, doubles partner with Sakura, special moves in tennis: roller serve.

* * *

**Shitenhouji**

**Miu Kazuki**

Captain of Shitenhouji tennis team, Class fellow of Shiraishi, silver two long ponies hair, fair skin colour, great in studies, lab partner with Shiraishi, special moves in tennis: Brisky fall, cut serve.

**Kinu Hisako**

Class fellow of Miu, Dark blue coloured hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, has a crush on Kenjiro, special moves in tennis: dead serve.

**Miyo Etsuyo**

Class fellow of Kinu, Black coloured hair, average in studies, fair skin colour, special moves in tennis: fashion strike.

**June Ima**

Class fellow of Miyo, Light brown hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, special moves in tennis: emperor's move.

**Karin Ito**

Class fellow of June, Dark brown high pony hairstyle with the a flick at the front, fair skin colour, average in studies, special moves in tennis: fire shadow.

**Naru Chie**

The only junior in Shitenhouji tennis team, class fellow of Kintaro, hyper, Red coloured hair, fair skin colour, average in studies, special moves in tennis: crazy beat, bazooka serve.

**Fusa Anzu**

Couch of Sitenhouji girls tennis team.

* * *

**Done. Yippee now I'll get more time to write the next chapter. I know I know this is not the time to write introduction but the next chapter is full of tennis moves so that's why I wrote it **

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi every1!**

**Please do review for this chapter onegai :/**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: But I do own this story ^_^**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 7**

"Emiko dear take the girls to your tennis courts," Ryuzaki-sensie said. "And send some of them in the garden tennis courts."

"Hai, Obaa-san," Emiko said.

"Everyone! Go to your rooms and bring your tennis rackets and meet here," Ryuzaki-sensie announced.

"Hai!"

"Emiko come here," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Aiko, can you bring me my racket from the room?" Emiko asked.

"Sure," Aiko said.

"Thanks," Emiko said.

"Yes, Obaa-san?" Emiko said.

"Emiko I want you to open the wall between the basement tennis courts so that Inui and Hisa can discuss the training plan and everyone can do the training together. Oh and Machiko-sensie and Fusa-sensie will go with you," Ryuzaki-sensie explained.

Emiko smirked. "Obaa-san why do you want the girls and boys tennis team to do training together?" She asked.

"Because I want those rock like Humans to realize that women is essential in life not tennis," Ryuzaki-sensie.

"Oh I see," With that Emiko walked away.

So all the girls went into the basement tennis courts named Emiko's Tennis Courts ETC which was located in the girls T.V launch. They descended the stairs there were pictures of Emiko's and Sakuno's childhood.

"Kawaii~~~ you were so cute Emiko-chan," Yumi said, admiring the pictures." Ah is that you Sakuno-chan Kawaii~~~"

Yumi started pinching Sakuno's cheeks.

"Ite, ite, ite, Yumi-senpai that hurts," Sakuno pouted and everyone laughed.

"Yumi-chan you're hurting her cheeks," Fuuka scolded.

"Ehehehe sorry Sakuno-chan," Yumi said.

"Minna welcome tomy tennis courts," Emiko said as she opened the Door.

Eh why is it yours," Sakura asked.

"Because they are named Emiko's tennis courts," Emiko said smiling at her.

Maaya mouthed an 'o' shape.

They entered the tennis courts.

"Everyone, while Hisa is writing the training plan with Inui-san you all can play tennis matches freely, there are exercising machines where you can exercise," Emiko explained.

They all nodded and split up some were running like Kaede and Maaya were racing. Some went to exercising machines.

"Ah and one more thing," Emiko remembered. She pushed a button on the wall. The boys tennis teams were having their practice when suddenly the wall moved upwards causing them to jerk up.

"HELP MUMMY IS COMING!" Kintaro yelled, moving here and there.

"Kin-chan calm down its just Ryuzaki-san," Shiraishi said.

"Oh I see, hehehe," Kintaro said.

Inui walked towards Hisa.

"Are you ready to finalize the training plan?" Inui asked, writing something on his notebook.

"Ah Inui-kun, no not yet," Hisa answered, witing something on her notebook.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Kintaro sweet dropped at the scene.

"Inui-senpai and Hisa-senpai are just like two detectives each from an enemy," Momo said.

"You're right nya~" Eiji said.

"So who is going to exercise," Hisa asked.

"Let's tally the information off all the players and see the weaknesses of every player," Inui said.

"You're right," Hisa answered.

They sat down in a nearby bench, discussing players information.

"It's like a fairytale~~" Nanami said, when she saw them talking to each other and smiling.

"What's so good about romance che," Suzuha said.

"Oh it's the best feeling in this world," Nanami said dreamingly, looking at Kirihara.

"Che whatever," with that Suzuha walked away.

"Hm looking at every Player's information they all really resemble each other," Hisa said.

"Yes, you are right for example Fuji and Emiko even though both have different moves but still both are Sadist," Inui said.

"Let's go and show the training plan to Machiko-sensie," Hisa said.

"Aa," Inui said.

"Machiko-sensie," Hisa called out.

"What is it, Hisa?" Machiko-senaie said.

" We have made the training plan," Hisa said.

"Let me have look on it maybe I'll be a help," Wakako said.

"Sure," Hisa said.

"Great this is the best training plan," Wakako said.

"Aa," Hisa smirked.

"Oh good I'll gather up all the players," Machiko-sensie said. "EVERYONE! GATHER UP FREE TIME FINISH!"

All tennis teams gathered up with their Captain in the front.

"I'll be announcing the names of the players in their respective groups,

**Group A**

**From Segaiku**

Kanwanmura

Eiji

Momoshiro

Yumi

Hanka

Maaya

**From Rikkaidai**

Renji

Hiroshi

Kirihara

Wakako

Utako

Nanami

**From Shitenhouji**

Senri

Zaizen

Miyo

Karin, you all are going to exercise in the exercising Machine.

Next the players who are going to do push-ups,

**Group B**

**From Segaiku**

Oishi

Kaidoh

Kaede

Fuuka

**From Rikkaidai**

Niou

Jackal

Kyouna

Momoka

Sakura

**From Shitenhouji**

Kenjiro

Kinu

Girls will do 20 push-ups and Boys will do 50.

Next are All Rounders

**Group C**

**From Segaiku**

Tezuka

Ryoma

Fuji

Aiko

Sakuno

Fuji

**From Rikkaidai**

Yukimaru

Sanada

Takara

Suzuha

**From Shitenhouji**

Shiraishi

Kintaro

Naru

Miu

They will play matches in the Sakuno Courts, the list is hanging there of whom is going to play with whom." Machiko-sensie explained.

Just then Hanka came running.

'Eto M-machiko-sensie Dinner ready," Hanka said.

"Oh good, we will be coming," Machiko-sensie said.

"Minaa, Dinners ready let go up," Fusa-sensie said, cheerfully.

"Hia!" They all said in unison

Everyone went upstairs to dining room where dinner was waiting.

(**A:/N I don't know about Japenese food so I'll not be describing Dinner's menu :P )**

They all enjoyed the dinner and went to bed without a word cause everyone were tired slept immediately.

**Sorry ppl this chapter will be short cause you know the reason next chapter is going to be AW-SO-ME :) so stay tuned and yeah please do review or else I'll stop writing this story :/**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! **


	9. Chapter 9: Training session starts :)

**Hi every1!**

**Nothing special to write and yeah thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: But I do own this story ^_^**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

* * *

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 8**

They got up early in the morning. They all gathered up in the dining hall. Now the question was who will make breakfast?

"I have an idea let's keep days like one day Segaiku Girls then the next day Seagaiku Bpys and on and on," Machiko-sensie said.

"That's a great idea, Machiko," Osama-sensei said.

The couches nodded in agreement.

"Alright today Segaiku Girls will make breakfast for us," Machiko-sensie said.

"What is this a training, how to balance Omelette on the pan," Yumi groaned.

"Oh come, Yumi it'll be fun!" Aiko said.

They all went into the kitchen.

"So let's divide things, Kaede and Maaya will do the serving, Emiko and Sakuno will do the chopping, Me and Hisa will ready the plates and decorations and finally Hanka and Yumi will fry and Fuuka you make the juice," Aiko said.

"Let me make the juice," Hisa volunteered.

"NO!" They all said in unison.

"Hai, Hai," Hisa said.

"Soo what are we making?" Maaya asked.

"Pancakes and Omelette," Emiko said.

"Ah wait I'll bring the trolley," Yumi said. "Where is it?"

"In the Kitchen store, at the corner," Sakuno said.

She went into Kitchen store and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumi screemed.

Aiko ran into the Kitchen store in horror. Oishi also came running into the Kitchen.

"What happened?!" Aiko asked.

"Is everyone alright? I heard a screem? Is someone injured?" Oishi asked

"COACKROACH!" Yumi screemed.

Aiko sweetdropped. Sakuno came into Kitchen store to see a coackroach.

"Oh come on, Yumi-senpai it's just a coackroach," Sakuno said.

She went into Kitchen store and smashed the coakcroach with her slipper and brought the trolley from inside.

"Here we go," Sakuno smiled.

She and Emiko started cutting tomatoes, onions and everything. In the meantime Hanka fried the pancakes. Aiko and Hisa set the plates in the trolley while Fuuka made the mango juice.

After cutting the vegetables they mix them with egg and gave it to Yumi. Since Yumi was good at making Omelette she fried on the pan and flipping keep on flipping.

After 10 minutes everything was ready. They all went into the dinning with the trolley.

Hisa and Maaya went to every chair and served the meal with a juice cup.

"Ara Emiko, Sakuno did cut those vegetables?" asked Ryuzaki-sensie

Emiko and Sakuno nodded.

"Good," Ryuzaki-sensie smiled.

"Oh Emiko nee-chan," Sakuno said as they sat down in the chairs.

"Yes? Emiko said.

"Today is the Match Brazil verses Columbia at 10pm do you wanna watch it?" Sakuno Whispered.

"Wouldn't miss it," Emiko whispered back.

"Ne ne count me in too I wanna watch fifa world cup too," Yumi whispered.

"Alright," Emiko wispered back.

"YAATAAA!" Yumi yelled, making everyone to look at her.

"What is it, Yumi?" Machiko-sensie asked.

"Hehehehe nothing~~" Yumi said.

"When everyone is busy we'll ask Obaa-san for permission," Emiko said.

"Hai," Sakuno and Yumi said in unison.

So everyone finished their breakfast.

"Ahh that was refreshing," Fuji said.

"Minna! From now we are going to start our training session let's get to work," Ryuzaki-sensaie said.

So line by line they descended the stairs. At last only Yumi, Emiko and Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensie were left. While descending the stairs Emiko asked Ryuzaki-sensie: "Obaa-san there is a football match tonight so can me, Sakuno and Yumi stay up and watch the match?"

"Emiko staying up is not good for your health dear," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee," Yumi pleaded.

"Obaa-chan please we are going to visit somewhere tomorrow right?" Sakuno said.

"Ah no," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"Then let us stay up," Emiko said.

Ryuzaki-sensie sighed. "Alright, you can."

"YAYY!" Yumi cheered, causing everyone to look. "Ehehehehe nohing."

Meanwhile did you know someone was evasdropping I mean not evasdropping I mean listening to theit conversation. Fuji syusuke was descending the stair when he heard the conversation. 'Saa this is going to be interesting' He thought while smiling evily.

"Why are you smiling evily, you look creepy Fujiko-chan," Eiji said, giving him a creepy look.

"Ah its nothing , hey do you like to watch football match?" Fuji asked.

"Hm yes I do, its AWESOME!" Eiji said.

"Oh great let's watch today, bring Ryoma with you," Fuji said.

"Ah yeah sure, with O-chibi it'll be more fun," Eiji said.

"Ah," Fuji said.

So they entered the basement tennis courts.

"Minna work hard we have tournament to win," Ryuzaki-sensie said.

"HAI!" they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Group A :**

"Ah I already suck in stamina," Yumi pouted.

"me too!" Eiji said, coming out of nowhere.

They walked into the exercising machine room.

"Really what's your favorite colour?" Yumi asked, excitedly.

"Red, nya~" Eiji said.

"Mine too! Red I love you red," Yumi sang.

"Red is the colour of love woho I love you red," They both sang.

"Hhahahaha," Yumi and Eiji laughed.

"Ne ne ne, do you see that skipping rope?" Eiji asked.

"What about it?" Yumi asked.

"Let's do skipping," Eiji said.

"Sure," yumi said.

"Let's goo!," Eiji said, pulling Yumi towards the skipping ropes.

They took each skipping rope and started jumping really fast.

"Oi Eiji! You'll fall slow down, you too Yumi-san," Oishi cried.

He was doing pushups when he saw Eiji with skipping rope

"Don't worry Oishi," Eiji said, while skipping.

After three minutes Yumi and Eiji were on the ground puffing heavily.

"That *puff* was *puff* awesome!Yumi exclaimed.

"You are *puff* right *puff* nya~" Eiji said.

Takashi was jogging on the treadmill with Hanka on his right.

"Ne? Kanwarnmura-kun, is Mrs. Takashi fine?" Hanaka asked while jogging.

"She always asks about you?" Takashi said.

"O-oh looks I have to pay a visit when we get back," Hanaka said.

"M-most we-welcome," Takashi said.

Hanka blushed.

"Ne Momo-kun do you see those love birds?" Maaya asked, pointing towards Hanaka and Takashi.

"Ah yes! Why?" Momo asked.

Maaya grinned evily. "I have an idea, to take them to the next level."

"Really, I wanna hear it," Momo said, grinning like an idiot.

"Why are they grinning like idiots?" Kirihara asked.

"Don't know," Hiroshi shrugged

"Oh no when Maaya grins like that something always happen," Aiko said.

"Ah," Sakuno said.

Maaya appeared from nowhere and pressed the fast button , causing her to lose balance. Takashi saw this before she could fall he grabbed her.

"Are you all right?" Takashi asked.

"A-ah," Hanaka said. "S-s-sorry about that Kanwanmura-kun."

"It's okay," Takashi said.

"Pfthahahaha that was awesome, Maaya-chan," Momo said.

"I know I'm cool," Maaya said, giving him a cool look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Group B:**

"Puri," Niou said while doing push-ups.

"Puri-kun, there is no meaning to say 'Puri' in this situation," Momoka said.

"Puri-kun? What's with the name?" Niou asked.

"Well, you see you keep on saying Puri puri so I decided to call you puri-kun, nr Pu-ri-kun," Momoka smirked.

"Puri," Niou said.

"Say it one more time and you'll see last of yourself," Momoka glared.

"Puri," Niou said again.

"You better run," Momoka threatened.

Before Momoka could make a move, Niou got up and ran with Momoka at his back.

"COME BACK HERE!" Momoka yelled, causong everyone to look at them.

Momoka finally caught him by his collar and gave him a hard punch on his face.

"What was that for?" Niou glared.

"For giving me headache!" Momoka glared back.

"Che, Puri," Niou said.

Momoka gave him a say-one-more-time-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Momoka that's rude go upstairs and put ice on his bruise now," Machiko-sensie said.

"Hai," Momoka said.

"Sorry about Momoka, Yukimaru-kun," Takara said.

"It's alright, Takara-chan," Yukimaru said.

Momoka and Niou went upstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sit," Momoka ordered.

Niou quietly sat down on a nearby stool.

Momoka took ice out of the fridge , wrapped it in a cloth and placed it on Niou's cheek.

"Ite, Ite," Niou said in pain.

"I'm sorry," Momoka muttered.

"What I didn't hear you," Niou teased.

"I only say once," Momoka glared. "Let's go back."

"Why are afraid that I'll rape you," Niou smirked.

Momoka blushed. "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"hahahah alright let's go back," Niou said.

They went downstairs and started doing their push-ups and Niou stop saying Puri.

* * *

**That's all folks! OMG I'M SOOOOO EXCITED DID U YA ALL READ THE MANGA OMG FINALLY RYOSAKU EVEN THOUGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE BUT STILL I ONLY THE PICS THEY WERE AW-ES-OM-E!**

**MINNA ONEGAI REVIEWS! *puppy eyes***

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! **


	10. Chapter 10: The All Rounder Matches

**Hi every1!**

**Sorry if em updating slowly I already told u the reason soo again sorry oh well**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince of Tennis**

**Me: But I definitely own this story ppl ^_^**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter: 9**

It was afternoon so they had lunch in the dinning room after that they again went downstairs because the mtatches of Group C were left.

**Group C:**

The players, all from Group C walked into the courts. They saw list hanging on one of the courts.

LIST

Ryoma vs. Kintaro

Sakuno vs. Naru

Fuji

Emiko vs. Miu

Tezuka vs. Sanada

Aiko vs. Suzuha

Yukimaru vs. Takara

"Tch troublesome why do I have to play match with Toyama, troublesome," Ryoma muttered.

"KOSHIMAE! Finally we get to play tennis!"Kintaro said, pumping his fists in the air.

They went into courts.

"Eh who would be the refree?" Kintaro said.

"Oh you'll not need a refree rules are simple the one who scores highest points in twenty minutews will win," Fusa-sensie said.

"Ehhh!" They said in unison, except Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimaru and Sanada.

"Ah!" Fusa-sensie said.

"Ikke! KOSHIMAE!" yelled Kintaro.

"Che," Ryoma said.

**(A:/N Sorry guys em not good in explaining tennis moves so coperate :P)**

**Ryoma vs. Kintaro**

"Smooth or Rough?" Ryoma askede, holding his racket upside down.

"Smooth," Kintaro said.

"Rough," Ryoma said as the racket indicated."I'll serve."

He did a twist serve Kintaro jumped up and easily returned. This time Ryoma used Drive B which was sucessful earning him a point. Ryoma smirked. Next Kintaro did a normal serve which Ryoma returned easily, suddenly Kintaro jumped up and used his "Mountain Storm" Earning him a point. Twenty minutes past but both Ryma and Kintaro only scored 2 points so it was a tie.

**Sakuno vs. Naru**

Next match was between Sakuno and Naru.

Ryoma and Kintaro also finished their matches so they also came to see the match.

Sakuno opened her pigtails leaving them untie.

"Looks like Sakuno's serious," Aiko said.

"Ah, this will be definitely be interesting," Emiko said, smirking.

'Heh let's see what Ryuzaki can do' Ryoma thought.

'**Come on Sakuno let's get serious forget that Ryoma is here' Inner Sakuno said.**

'**Ah'**

Sakuno did a swift serve. (which causes the ball to hit the groung and then swift). This serve made everyone shock even Ryoma widdened his eyes in shock. Only the ones who had already scene it, Segaiku Regulars girls, smirked.

"Not bad," Ryoma muttered.

This caused Sakuno a point. Naru did her special move Crazy beat which earned her a point. After twenty minutes the Sakuno's score was 2 and Naru score was also 2 which caused tie.

"THAT WAS GOOD GAME! NE SAKUNO-CHAN?" Naru said.

"Ah!" Sakuno said, smiling.

"Great work Sakuno!" Emiko said, giving her a highfive.

"Arigato nee-chan," Sakuno said.

**Fuji vs. Shiraishi**

**(A:/N I'm not gonna explain this match cause ya all have seen it)** In which Fuji won.

**Emiko vs. Miu**

"Let's make this a rememberable match," Emiko said.

"Ah!" Miu said.

Fuji's match ended so he also came to see the match.

First Emiko did a normal serve which Miu returned easily, then Emiko used Sakura no tsunami earning her a point the Miu used her special move. The match went on and it was a tie at last.

**Aiko vs. Suzuha**

Aiko did a normal serve which Suzuha returned after that she used Dragon's dail (which causes the ball to do spin in one direction then suddenly change the direction of the spin) which earned her point. Suzuha did a serve which Aiko returned after that Suzuha used Wind fly which Aiko returned easily y using Flaming beat (Which cause the ball to hit the ball and spin on the ground) earning her a point. Then Suzuha used Whoosh serve (serve so much fast just like speed of lightning) earning her a point. After twenty minutes Aiko won.

"That was great match," Aiko said, smiling.

"Ah," Suzuha said.

**Yukimaru vs. Takara**

Takara and Yukimaru had a tie.

**Tezuka vs. Sanada**

First they were playing normally but then Tezuka's shoulder started to hurt which caused him to forfeit.

"Aiko dear go take Tezuka upstairs and give him the pain killer," Machiko-sensie said.

"Hai let's go Kuni-chan," Aiko said.

"Ah and please don't call me Kuni-chan in front of everyone," Tezuka said.

"Alright, Kunimitsu," Aiko said.

They went upstairs into the dinning hall.

"Kuni-chan I'll be right back, you sit on one of the couches near the T.V," Aiko said. She pointed towards the corner where stood the Panasonic's 152'inch LCD T.V and there were a large no. of single couches and a big sofa. Tezuka sat on the sofa while Aiko went to bring pain killer.

"Here you go," Aiko said, handling him the pain killer and a glass of water. "So how's Aunt Raiko?" Aiko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine," Tezuka answered.

Aiko was about say something but the her phone's ringtone stopped her to do so. She picked up her phone.

"Moshi Moshi? Ah Hiro-san what is it?"Aiko said into the phone, annoyed. "Ah yes I reached London safely thank you hm ok bye."

"Who is Hiro-san?" Tezuka asked, abruptly.

"A boy who I don't why is obsessed with me and I hate him cause he drink alcohol," Aiko said.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said.

"A-ah," Aiko said.

There was a long silence.

The players came upstairs.

"Ah Aiko did you give Tezuka the pain killers?" Machiko-sensie asked.

"Hai," Aiko said.

**Sorry this is a small chapter I'll make up to you all forgive me ya?**

**Any way thnks for the reviews again =)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: let the match begin!

**Hi every1!**

**I'm so sorry for updating so slow u see I'm busy with our family gathering and blah blah so may this chapter will also be short gomenasai :/**

**Kikumaru: Sweet32 does not own Prince Of Tennis**

**Me: But i do own this story**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

* * *

**Love and Tennis Mixer**

**Chapter:10**

Everyone sat down in the dinning hall chatting and waiting for dinner to arrive.

"Soooo what are the plans for the football match you know like food and everything?" Yumi asked.

Emiko, Sakuno and Yumi were sitting on the sofa.

"Um I've an idea, when dinner is served eat little then at night we will order pizza from Pizza Hut. i'll aske Oba-san for the money," Eiko said.

"Oh oh oh and let's go to the sipermarket and bring jellies, candies and chocolates and blah blah," Yumi suggested.

"Ah yes, Emiko-nee chan let's ask Obaa-chan," Sakuno said.

"Emiko-chan can i talk to for a min," Fuji said as he approached towards Emiko.

"Sure, Fuji-san,"

"What is it, Fuji-san?" Emiko asked, they went aside from Sakuno and Yumi.

"You see I heard you asking Ryuzaki-sensie about that Football match so I thought that it'll be more if there are more people right?" Fuji asked.

"A-ah," Emiko agreed.

"So can me, Eiji and Echizen join you three?" Fuji asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun right Emiko-chan?" Yumi said, jumping in.

"Ah, yes," Emiko said, smiling.

"Great," Fuji smiled back.

"Ne ne first of all we will go to supermarket to grab snacks," Yumi said.

"Sure," Fuji said. "I'll call Eiji and Echizen."

When Fuji was out of sight, Sakuno said "Mou Emiko nee-chan and I thought we were the only one," Sakuno pouted.

"Oh come on Sakuno-chan it'll be more fun, besides deep inside I know you are happy aand blushing that Echizen is going to be with us tonight," Yumi teased.

Emiko nodded.

Sakuno blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne Echizen, do you like football?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, a little," Ryoma said.

"We are going to watch football match tonight do you wanna come?" Fuji asked.

"Yadda, I better have a comfortable sleep," Ryoma said, Arrongantly.

"Oh well, Sakuno-chan will also be joining us," Fuji teased.

"So what?" Ryoma shrugged.

"It'll be so much fun come on O-chibi nya~" Eiji said.

Eiji started pulling Ryoma towards the girls with Ryoma whining 'Yadda'.

"So what are we going to do?" Eiji asked.

"First Emiko is going to ask Ryuzaki-sensie for the money for buying snacks meanwhile we will sneak out when Emiko comes back with the money we will go to the supermarket," Yumi explained.

"Alright," Fuji said.

"Che troublesome," Ryoma muttered.

Emiko went to Ryuzaki-sensie to bring money while others without anyone geting suspicious sneak out of the house quietly. after 5 minutes Emiko came back with the money. They took a cab and went to the supermarket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dinning hall, everyone settled down to have dinner.

"Eh where are Emiko, Sakuno, Yumi, Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji?" Machiko-sensie asked, looking here and there.

"Emiko and Sakuno wanted to visit their family's favourite place so Yumi joined them and obviously it is dark so I sended Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji to accompany them," Ryuzaki-sensie explained.

"Oh," Machiko-sensie said.

"Something not right," Aiko said.

"80% Ryuzaki-sensie is lying and 20% she's telling the truth," Hisa observed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the supermarket and went in. Everyone Splitted up in different directions to grab whatever they wanted. Sakuno grabbed chocolates, Eiji and Yumi grabbed Jellies, Emiko grabbed candies, Fuji grabbed chips and Ryoa grabbed Potnta for himself.

"Eh Echizen you only brought Ponta for yourself?" Yumi asked.

"If you want one go get yourself," Ryoma shrugged, others Sweatdropped.

"O-chibi that's rude go get everyone one ponta," Eiji scolded.

"Che whatever," Ryoma muttered walking away. He again went to the juice section and brought five more orange flavoured ponta and one cherry and went back to cash counter.

"Eh Echizen you brought all same flavours but one different why?" Fuji asked as they walked out of the supermarket.

"I didn't know anyone's favorite flavours except Ryuzaki," Ryoma shrugged, sipping his ponta.

Sakuno blushed others smirked.

"O-chibi knows Sakuno-chan's favorites~~" Eiji teased.

"Che baka-senpai," Ryoma muttered.

Theyreached home. The house was in complete because everyone were fast asleep. They sneaked inside silently, in the dinning hall. Sakuno went into Kitchen to bring plates.

"The football match is going to start in 15 minutes," Yumi anounced as she opened the 154'inches T.V screen. The opening has just started.

"I'll order pizza," Emiko said.

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Pizza-Hut no.

**"Hello? Ah yes I want to order two large Pizzas One Peperoni and the other Fajita, A htes make one sprite and one coke location Ryuzaki Mansion and when you come please don't ring the beel just miscall on this no." **Emiko said in English.

"Wow Emiko-chan your English is awesome!" Eiji complimented.

"Thanks," Emiko smiled.

They sat on the big sofa Eiji then Ryoma then Fuji then Emiko then Sakuno and at last Yumi.

"Wait I'll get the blanket," Sakuno said.

"No need Sakuno-chan It's not that cold," Fuji said.

"Ah, I know b-but when will open AC it will be really cold," Sakuno said.

"Alright," Fuji said.

"I'll go with you," Ryoma said.

"It's okay Ryoma-kun I can bring it myself," Sakuno said.

Before Sakuno could Protest more, Ryoma got up and started walking.

"Wait Ryoma-kun, Mou," Sakuno pouted.

"Why is your Cousin so shy than you?" Fuji asked Emiko.

"Her mother was a shy person, inheritance you can say," Emiko said.

"Oh," Fuji smiled.

Sakuno and Ryoma went into the Kitchen store to get the blanket.

"What is blanket doing in the kitchen store?" Ryoma asked.

"Eto you see t-this s-store is t-too big so we keep others things in it," Sakuno said.

Ryoma nodded.

She took out the blanket from tthe corner of the store.

They went back into the dinning halland turned on the AC with blanket on their shoulders.

Emiko's phone rang, it was from the Pizza Hut.

"I'll get it," Emiko said.

She gently opened the dinning hall door and then the main door.

**"Hi! thanks for the pizza," **Emiko said in English. she held her hand out to reach the pizza but the guy instead of giving winked at her.

"Are you single?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Emiko glared.

"Oh come just talk to me a little baebes, I can be you boyfriend," He said.

"Just give me the pizza," Emiko said.

Meanwhile others were watching the match.

"What's taking her so long?" Fuji asked. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"I said give me the pizza," Emiko said," Emiko said, sternly.

"I'll ask you again babe are you single cause if not I'm available for ya," The pizza man said.

"Actually she's in a relationship with me and guess I am very overprotectiveo with my girlfriend, now please will you hand over the pizza," Fuji said, wrapping hands on Emiko's waist from the back causing Emiko to blush.

"Hai, here you go your Pizza," the man said.

"Thanks," Emiko siad.

"Let's go inside, dear," Fuji said, dramatically.

Emiko blushed.

After closing the door Fuji let of Emiko's waist, making Emiko to feel a little sad because she was really enjoying his warm hands.

"Thanks for savinng me, I guess," Emiko said.

"Anytime," Fuji said.

He leaned over her ear and Emiko felt his hot breath in her ear.

"I'm still single do you wanna date?" Fuji whispered, in a teasing manner.

Emiko blushed real hard, Fuji smirked.

"Saa I was just Kidding, let's go inside," Fuji said.

"A-ah," Emiko stuttered.

They entered the dinning hall.

"Pizzas here," Emiko anounced.

They opened the pizza box and each grabbed a slice.

"I bet Brazil will win," Emiko said.

"Me too," Fuji said.

"No way Columbia will win," Yumi said.

"Of course nya~" Eiji said.

"What about you Sakuno-chan who do you think will win?" Yumi asked.

"Brazil," Sakuno said.

"And O-chibi?" Eiji asked.

"Of course Brazil," Ryoma muttered.

"Mou," Yumipouted.

The match really long so Yumi and Sakunowent to sleep with Sakuno head on Yumi's shoulder. Eiji ad Ryoma also sat there sleeping. Only Emiko and Fuji were up.

"Are you awake, Emiko-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, Why?" Emiko asked.

"Just asking," Fuji shrugged.

"Ne Fuji-san can I ask you something," Emiko asked.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Fuji teased.

"No," Emiko lbushed.

"Haha alright waht is it?" Fuji asked.

"I was just asking that have you completed your chemistry project?" Emiko asked.

"Yes," Fuji said.

"Great! then we can submit it as soom as we reach school," Emiko said.

"Sure," Fuji said, smiling.

There was a moment of slience.

"Ne, Emiko-chan can I ask You something?" Fuji asked.

"Sure," Emiko said

"There this girl I really like whenever I see her I feel a strange feeling can you tell me what's this feeling?"

"It is called love."

"Oh I see, you see I want to ask her out, what should I do?"

"First ask her out then during the date ask her to be your gf."

"Do you want to know her name?"

"your choice, I konw its your personal matter."

"Well you see I want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it is you who I like since the day we became lab partners, I love you."

Emiko blushed real hard.

"I- l-love you too," Emiko stuttered.

"That's a relief, so we are girlfriend-boyfriend?" Fuji asked.

"A-ah," Emiko said.

"Can't believe we are the first couples in our team," Emiko said, she leaned her head on Fuji's shoulder.

"Call me Syusuke," Fuji said.

"Syusuke."

"hm?"

syusuke?"

"hm?"

"Hahaha syusuke."

"Go to sleep now," Fuji said.

"Goodnight," Emiko said.

"Goodnight dear," Fuji teased.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry and soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy thanks for the review ppl**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


End file.
